Revealing of a family
by tashaxxx
Summary: Face's Mother hires the A-team
1. Chapter 1

A woman with blonde hair streaked with grey and shockingly blue eyes walked through the park towards an old man sweeping the pavement. "Excuse me." She said, trying to gain his attention.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked, looking up at her as he put the brush down.

"I'm looking for the A-team."

"Ain't never heard of the A-team ma'am." The old man picked the brush back up and continued the sweeping.

"Please," her tone had a desperate edge to it. "I was told to come here by a Mr Lee. He said they could help."

The old man seemed to consider her a moment before shaking her head. Small tears of desperation where making their way down her cheeks. "Sorry I can't help you ma'am." He handed her an old tissue before walking away.

Samantha Bancroft walked away, opening the tissue up slightly. A message was written inside of it. Quickly, the woman walked towards a back alley as instructed only to come face to face with the same old man.

"Hannibal Smith, Mrs Bancroft." Hannibal held a hand for her to shake as he took of the wig. As he said this three other men came out of the van. "This is BA Baracus." The man pointed out to her was wearing a lot of gold, too much in Samantha's opinion. Hannibal gestured to a taller male with thinning brown hair introducing him as: "HM Murdock. And Templeton Peck." Samantha turned her gaze to the youngest of the group. He had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Can you help me find my son?"

"We can definitely try Mrs Bancroft." Hannibal stated.

"Samantha and thank you. I'll pay as much as I can." She dug around in her purse, pulling out a pile of money. "It isn't much but it's all I have." Templeton Peck was the one who took it from her hands and started to count the amount.

"How much Face?" Hannibal asked when the blonde had finished counting.

"500 Hannibal. Won't cover our usual fee but…well we should help her." Samantha felt a blinding panic at there not being enough money but silently thanked the younger man that he still wanted to help.

"How'd you lose your son, Mrs Bancroft?" Murdock asked in curious tone.

"I didn't lose him." She said, defensively. "I had to…I had to leave him. I couldn't look after him so I had to leave him." She could still remember the day leaving her beautiful baby boy alone on the steps of that orphanage. "I left him at St Mary's orphanage here in LA. His name is Richard Bancroft."

"Why didn't you go to the orphanage?" BA asked her.

"I did but they didn't have a record." She took a small breath, trying to control the emotions at the thought of her abandoned son.

"When did you leave him?" Face looked at her and there was something in his eyes that Samantha couldn't quite place.

"It was 30 years ago, he was only 5." The silence that followed caused her to hesitate. "Can you still find him?" She knew she was begging but she couldn't help it.

"Why wait so long?" Face seemed to have a hint of anger in his blue eyes but he kept it hidden under a façade of indifference.

"I never found the money. I thought he might have a family of his own by now. Why now because…because…it's private." She couldn't tell them, not when it sounded so utterly selfish. "Just can you help me please?"

"We'll see what we can do." Hannibal stated, looking at Face with an odd look on his face. She thanked them as they led her from the alley.

**LINE BREAK**

"You okay, Face?" Murdock asked as soon as Samantha Bancroft had left the alley.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't though. Not completely. He knew the others were thinking along the same lines as him but he also knew that it wasn't likely. There were bound to be lots of kids coming to the orphanage at that time.

Hannibal gave his second in command a look before climbing into the van. The others followed and BA started it up. "Murdock and Face go see what you can find out from the public files, me and BA'll go check the orphanage." Hannibal lit his cigar, considering what the woman had said as BA drove to drop Face and Murdock off at the public offices.

As soon as Face and Murdock had climbed out, BA started to speak. "You don't think?"

"I don't know what to think." Hannibal replied. There was a chance though; too small to make any rash decisions though. He needed to find out the truth first. If they acted too soon and it turned out to be wrong it could break Face. They needed to be absolutely sure before they did anything.

**LINE BREAK**

Murdock and Face climbed out of the van and headed towards the public records office. Murdock kept throwing glances at Face, to make sure Face was alright. He seemed fine but that didn't really mean anything. "It seems to fit…" Murdock started only to be cut off by a sharp look from Face. "I only mean…"

"I know what you mean. It's just…I don't want to think too much into it. I mean it could be wrong." Face's voce was completely dull of emotion, meaning he was probably trying to keep the thoughts away from the team.

"Okay." Murdock sad, not really okay with it but knowing there was nothing he could do.

**LINE BREAK**

"30 years ago? Colonel Smith I'm afraid that the records from that far back are quite difficult to find and they aren't something that I can give you."

"There's gotta be something." Hannibal interrupted Sister Mary. Just then the door opened, revealing Father Maghil.

"Colonel Smith and Sergeant Baracus I didn't expect to find you here. Is Templeton alright?" BA looked at the old priest and couldn't help but smile. From what Face had told them the old man was a kind one.

"He's fine but we're looking for some information."

"About?"

"About orphans that came in 30 years ago." BA said, noticing the Father having a strange look on his face.

"There were quite a few, is there anything you could tell me about this specific orphan."

"Well, he was 5 years old when he came and his name was Richard Bancroft." The older priest frowned.

"A woman came looking for the person I'm guessing she hired you."

"That she did." When BA answered the priest frowned again.

"There was only one young boy who came into this orphanage when he was 5. We never knew his name because he never told us we just found him on the steps." Both men knew what the priest was going to say before he said it but it was still a shock. "It was Templeton. I didn't tell the woman because I thought she might be working for the military but seeing as she came to you…"

"You did right, Father." Hannibal assured the man. "Thank you."

They walked back to the van in silence, both considering what the priest had told them. "So it's really Face's mum." Hannibal said.

"Yeah. We better go tell the fool." BA replied.

**LINE BREAK**

"Nothing. There was no mention in the records of a Richard Bancroft." Face stated as he and Murdock climbed into the back of the van. The silence that greeted them was quite shocking to Face as usually the team was anything but silent.

Murdock must have been thinking along the same line because he said: "What did you find out?" Hannibal took a drag of his cigar before answering.

"I think we'd better take this conversation back to the house." No one argued because the tone in Hannibal's voice was wary and the Colonel was never wary.

**LINE BREAK**

"So…" Face motioned for Hannibal to explain as the four took seats in the living room.

"Well, we found out who the woman's son is." Face felt oddly nervous all of a sudden. He'd been telling himself all day that the chances where next to none but the way Hannibal was acting made him hesitate for a moment. Hannibal turned his gaze on Face. "Face, Samantha Bancroft…She's your Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence followed Hannibal's statements, all eyes looking at Face trying to gage a reaction. Face simply sat there. He'd suspected but he'd never truly believed. 30 years was a long time to not know who his Mother was. Now he did. He knew his real name to.

"Facey?" Murdock asked, gently shaking Face's shoulder which seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna tell her?" BA asked. Face only nodded in return still not fully comprehending what they'd just told him.

"We'll call her." Murdock said, looking at Hannibal momentarily. Hannibal was sat there considering Face's reaction. Shock was plain on the usual closely guarded face.

"Tomorrow. We'll call her tomorrow." Hannibal stated.

"But…" Murdock stopped when the Colonel gave him a look. It wasn't that Hannibal didn't want Face to talk with his Mother it was more that face needed time to let it sink in. Never having a family, Hannibal guessed, could make finding out you did a shock.

"Tomorrow." Face stated. His mind was running over everything. The woman they'd met only briefly. His mother. His mother, he knew who she was. That just left Face to thinking who his father was. Was she still with him? Was he still alive? If not where was he? Face was starting to think himself into a headache. All these question whizzing around his head all at once. Question about the family he had never had. Had never known. Now he'd know though. Know everything. Why did she leave him? Was it true what she'd said? Why look for him now?

"You okay Face?" Hannibal asked.

"What…yeah, I'm fine…I think I'm…"

"Sure." Hannibal said, motioning for Face to go. He did, the questions still running in his head.

"Never seen Face like that before." BA stated when Face had disappeared upstairs.

"He just found out who his Mother is." Murdock said, defensively. Face was his best friend and he'd never known his family. Of course he was out of it.

"I know, it's just…"

"Strange." Hannibal supplied. And he was right. BA was glad Face knew who his family was now. He deserved to know. It was just he wasn't used to the calm and collective con man going like that.

"Yeah."

"He needs some time to let it all sink in." Hannibal stated. Knowing the kid his brain was working overtime with everything that he'd always wondered about himself. Well he wouldn't have to wonder anymore. He'd know.

**LINE BREAK**

The next day Face had a perfectly blank expression on his face when he climbed into the van. Murdock looked at him wondering what the conman was thinking. He noticed that Face's eyes where full of emotions but his face wasn't showing anything, typical Face really.

As the van started to drive further towards their destination Ba noticed that Face was jumping his leg up and down with nervous energy. Usually he'd tell Face to stop it but seeing as Face had a right to be nervous he didn't see the point in it.

"We'll give you an hour, Face." Hannibal stated as he swivelled around in his chair to look at the kid. There was definite nervousness on his face now which was new. But then again this whole situation was new, Hannibal figured.

"Alright."

"We'll be just opposite Faceman." BA stated and even though Face didn't say anything the others could tell he was a little relieved. They watched as the younger man climbed out of the van and walked into the café.

**LINE BREAK**

Samantha Bancroft was surprised to say the least when she saw Templeton Peck standing in front of her. "My son you said I would meet him here." She tried to keep the impatient note out of her voice but it leaked through her a little.

"Well…I'm…Mrs Bancroft your son is…he's me." Face said with a lot more nervousness than he'd ever thought he could hold.

Samantha motioned for the man, her son, to sit down opposite her. Then she really looked at him for the first time. The blonde hair that her son had had last time she had seen him was a lot brighter. Although the eyes where the same. The same brilliant blue and shape. Her sons had been a lot more innocent when she'd seen them last but she had to remind herself that her son wasn't 5 years old anymore. Still it was hard to think that this stranger in front of her was her own son.

"Richard?" Face smiled slightly. A fun looking smile that hid a bit of laughter.

"I guess so, though I never did know my name. Or I did but"

"You forgot it." Face nodded in agreement, keeping what he was feeling hidden from her. "I'm sorry; this must be hard for you."

"It's fine." Face waved it off, not wanting to offend the woman. She only shook her head.

"30 years is a long time. If you don't feel awkward then I certainly do." Face smiled a little at that, full of relief. Samantha smiled back at him, curious about the man in front of her. But she did have a reason for contacting him after all these years it was just…this was her son.

"You must have a lot of questions."

"Yes, I do. If you don't mind answering them."

"No not at all." Face nodded, considering for a moment what he was going to ask. For a moment Samantha was afraid that he was going to ask about his Father but he surprised her.

"Why did you leave? I know you told us sort of, I'd just like the whole story."

Samantha tried to hide the grimace but didn't know if she succeeded, seeing as Face never gave anything away. "I didn't have a lot of money at the time to keep myself let alone myself and a child. I thought that you would be better off somewhere where they could look after you rather than with me." Face nodded, keeping a blank expression on his face, making it hard for Samantha to tell if he was angry or not. "Richard, I am sorry for that. I should have come back."

"Why didn't you?" The sudden question made her start. The tone wasn't accusing more controlled.

"I…" And here came the difficult part. The part that she didn't want him to know too much about. "I met someone. We got involved for a time. Travelled for a little as well." Samantha could see that her son was withdrawing a little, trying not to look judgemental of her but his eyes told a completely different story. "I never stopped thinking of you, but I thought they would have found you a nice family and you'd be happy. I didn't think you'd miss me all that much. You did get adopted didn't you?"

"No." The answer was given so low and so fast she almost missed it. Almost.

"Why?"

Face seemed to consider her for a moment before answering. "No one wanted to I guess." That wasn't the full answer but she wasn't going to push him further. "Who was my Father?" Finally a line of questioning she could be more comfortable with.

"His name is AJ Bancroft. He left us about a year after you were born. We never talked again." She thought back to that. AJ had left her next to nothing with a baby. She'd been lucky she'd been able to keep her son with her for all that time. "Tell me about yourself." Face shrugged.

"There isn't much to tell."

"There must be something?"

"Nothing really." Face was holding out on her but he didn't know this woman. Not fully. And certainly not enough to tell her everything about himself. "What about you?"

"I'd have a fiancé." Face frowned a moment but hid it well. "But nothing else."

"Okay." Face stated and Samantha felt a bristle of anger towards him. She hadn't expected her son to be so cold? No he just didn't seem to want to give her any information about himself. Guarded would be a better word. She was his Mother though. She had a right to know. When she made those feelings known though she could tell she'd done wrong.

"You don't. I barley know you. I know you're my Mother but I don't even remember you. I don't even know you." Face's voice had anger in it but at least he wasn't yelling at her.

"I want to know you." She was keeping her voice down but Samantha, unlike Face, wasn't trying to hide her anger. "I can't do that unless you…"

"What trust you? I can't trust you. Not yet at least." Face said, going back to the tone that sounded strangely indifferent.

"How do I know you're even my son? You could just be trying to con me." Face seemed to freeze for a moment.

"We can get a DNA test if that's what you want." Samantha realised that she'd let her anger get the better of her when she heard the hurt in his voice.

"Richard, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." It wasn't and she knew it. "Why look for me after all these years though. Why not just leave it?" Face seemed to want to move the conversation on just not to this. Not to this.

"I wanted to find my son." Her tone was defensive and Face noticed it.

"If you want me to trust you please just tell me the truth."

"I missed my son is that not good enough for you?" Lie. Lie. But the truth wouldn't do any good in this situation. Face seemed to consider her for a moment before he continued talking.

"I'll call."

"Wait." She sounded desperate but that was because she was.

"I need some tie to think about everything. I'll call. And it was nice to meet you…" Face didn't know what to call her. Mum? That didn't sound right but neither did Mrs Bancroft.

Samantha realised what was wrong as soon as Face hesitated. Call it Mother's Instincts. "Samantha."

Face smiled at her before saying, "Samantha." And that's how they left it.

As Samantha watched her son walk away, she considered what had happened. Her son. He was her son. It's just…she hadn't expected this. But Richard was a grown man now not the 5 year old she'd left. Not for the first time Samantha wondered if this was a mistake but it was too late to back out now. Way too late.

**LINE BREAK**

"Your early?" Murdock asked Face in a questioning voice as he climbed back into the van. Face didn't reply, still thinking of the conversation he'd had with his Mother. That was strange.

"How'd it go?" Hannibal turned in his seat to face him.

"Fine." Lie. It hadn't gone fine. The woman was a stranger to him. He wanted to get to know her but he could tell she was hiding something. Wanted to much from him. Wanted to know everything. Face couldn't tell her everything. It was too private. But she was his Mother. The Mother who abandoned her.

The others gave him long looks, making Face a little uncomfortable. "You gonna call her?" BA asked, breaking the tension filled silence.

"Yeah." And that was it. Face just shook his head a little and ignored the rest of the questions asked. Too many thoughts. Too many feelings.


End file.
